Pretty Boy
by taynuzz
Summary: Joffrey holds a tourney on his nameday and a travelling knight has his sights set on you much to Sandor's chagrin. SandorxReader M for vulgar language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

You arrived at the arena later than everyone else. Joffrey demanded a tournament on his nameday every year. There weren't any seats left so you stood next to Sandor Clegane, otherwise known as the Hound. He was Joffrey's personal guard, without Sandor you were sure the people of King's Landing would have tried to assassinate the prince, he was a vile young man.

"Not competing this year?" You asked Sandor, never taking your eyes off of the competitors down below. You made eye contact with a knight who was traveling through King's Landing when he heard about the tourney. You overheard Varys and Littlefinger talking about him with the whores, they all hoped that he would pay for a night with them. Personally, you couldn't figure out what they saw in him. You were never one to like a pretty boy, you prefer masculine men.

"Joffrey pissed off half the Keep preparing for taday. Betta stay close." Sandor grunted back.

Before you could respond, a horn blew to signify the beginning of the joust. You recognized some of the knights from the Kingsguard. It was Pretty Boy's turn when he rode up to the stands with a rose in hand. You caught his eye as he leaned on the side of the gate, motioning the rose in your direction. You ran forward and accepted the rose as not to be rude. When you retook your place next to Sandor he gave an arrogant snort.

"What?" You were annoyed by his reaction. "It's bad luck to deny a knight." You put on your best arrogant face but the Hound saw right through.

"Aye, 'tis. Didn't think you were one to bear false witness." He looked up at the joust.

"What do you mean, false witness?" Now he offended you.

Instead of answering, Sandor continued to watch the match. Pretty Boy had defeated one of the newest knights on the King's Guard and approached mid-field to hear the reward for his valiant efforts.

"Ser Eyan of house Waynwood, is it?" King Robert bellowed from the top of the stands.

"Indeed, Your Grace." Ser Eyan responded, bowing his head. His voice was higher than you expected, that sealed it. You loved when a man had a deep bass tone. You tried to poke fun of the knight to Sandor but when you turned to face him, he was gone. Looking out into the rest of the stands you realize he left. The audience was starting to disperse. You left the arena as quickly as possible, hoping to run into the Hound on the way. Your attention was caught by the sound of armor clanging behind you when you realized Eyan Waynwood was prancing towards you.

"M'lady." He bowed his head respectfully. He was out of breath with a light gleam of sweat across his brow. Up close he wasn't so bad to look at but you still weren't attracted to him. You curtsied.

"Congratulations on your victory, my lord." He did put on a good show and you always give credit where credit was due. "I pray you enjoy yourself at the feast." You turned to go find Sandor, when you felt his hand lightly grab your elbow.

"Actually, m'lady, I was hoping you would accompany me to the feast. I will be seated at the head table with my fellow victors. I would be honored to have you by my side." Shit, he was chivalrous. How could you turn him down now? Eyan will be gone by the morrow and forget all about the fair maiden of King's Landing.

"I would be honored, my lord." With that, he continued past you into the Keep.

\--

Night had fallen over King's Landing and the Great Hall was booming with cheers and drunken carryings on. The meal, as always, had been grandiose. Seated at the head table with you and Ser Waynwood were the four other victors, King Robert, Queen Cersei, Prince Joffrey, Princess Myrcella, and Prince Tommen. King Robert had given a slurred speech about chivalry and honor, you were busy scanning the room for the Hound. You felt Ser Eyan's eyes on you as you searched. You finally found him in the back corner of the hall when Eyan stepped in your line of vision.

'M'lady." He extended his hand, requesting a dance. You hadn't noticed the bards enter and soon the room was filled with music and every man, woman and child was up and cascading around gleefully. You weren't much of a dancer and weren't a fan of making a mockery of yourself.

"Unfortunately, you would find I have no grace on the dance floor, my lord." Trying your hardest to refuse his request politely. He scowled at your rejection.

"Drink. I'm off to piss. When I return, we shall dance. Do you think the boy prince would be happy if I told him you disrespected his jousting champion?" The stench of ale on his breath was nauseating. He filled your goblet with wine and left for the loo. The corner that once held Sandor was now vacant. You drank from your goblet and figured you'd try to make the best of the night.

You wandered around the perimeter of the Great Hall still looking for Clegane. You already knew what you were going to say. You were going to demand an explanation for his rudeness earlier and hear his excuses as to why he was actively avoiding you. You poured yourself another goblet of wine when a surly voice behind you made you jump, spilling some wine on yourself in the process.

"Where's that womanly knight of yers?" Sandor had a large mug in one hand and a pitcher in the other. He was pouring himself another helping of ale when he noticed your spill. "Betta change that and soak it." You could tell he was a little drunk but there was something else there. Melancholy, perhaps?

"Why have you been avoiding me?" The wine gave you a new level of confidence.

"I 'aven't been avoidin' ya! I've-"

"Oh, you have been! I went looking for you after the tourney and all before supper." You cut him off.

"Shouldn't you be entertainin' that champion of yours, little bear?"

"Little bear?" You didn't appreciate the arrogance in his tone.

"M'lady! I 'ave returned to you." Pretty Boy had found his way back from the toilet and was barely coherent at this point. His voice was even higher pitch than usual and he was shouting for all the hall to hear. He was carrying a wineskin and forced you to drink. You tried to refuse and ended up sputtering more wine on yourself. "You've spilled wine on your dress, daft woman, I will assist you in discarding your garment. Come! Lead me to your bed, m'lady! I won you." Eyan reached forward and took your arm rather aggressively. You heard Sandor drop his mug and pitcher as he quickly stood up behind you.

"Take yer hands off 'er, ya drunken cunt." Sandor grabbed his wrist, you noticed his grip tighten when Eyan refused to let go. "Alright then." With that, the Hound headbutted Ser Eyan Waynwood, knocking him unconscious. He immediately picked you up and left the Great Hall.

\--

The sound of the celebration was fading behind you as Sandor made his way through the Keep. His silence was broken when he finally set you down in front of a door.

"In." He demanded as he pushed the door open. The room was a decent size, bigger than yours at home. The only furniture was a bed, a chest and table set. The Hound sat himself at the end of the bed. You now realized he brought you to his chambers.

"Why?" His voice had startled you once again as he broke your focus of surveying his room.

"Why, what?" You responded. The somber look in his eyes was back but this time there was another underlying emotion.

"Why 'im? Why did ya accept 'is rose? Why did ya go with 'im tonight?" Anger rose along with the volume of his voice. He got up and headed over to pour himself a drink from the table where another pitcher and mug were sitting.

"It's bad luck to deny-"

"Oh, piss off!" He shouted at you.

"Why little bear?" You asked after a few moments. He chuckled and turned to face you.

"Yer worried about the name I gave ya and not the fucking knight that damn near tried ta rape ya? Maybe I should call ya little ass." He said with a chuckle.

"I was handling myself just fine! You didn't-" You tried to defend.

"Yeah, ya were just fine, though he nearly drowned ya with wine." Now you were annoyed that he kept interrupting you.

"Why do you care?!" You shouted. The Hound brought himself up to full height before he approached you.

"Why?" You looked from his eyes to his lips. He noticed your stare and smirked.

"Why do you care?" He said mockingly. You huffed annoyed and turned to leave. For Sandor's size, he was quick. He slammed the door shut again before you could even open it half way. He left his hand on the door and hovered over you.

"Tell me why." The last goblet of wine had kicked in and amplified your courage ten fold. Sandor couldn't take his eyes off your lips. You grabbed at the edge of his armor and pulled yourself towards him.

"Say it." You said in almost a whisper before his lips crashed into yours. You seized the back of his neck and pulled yourself closer into him as his hands found your waist. The dance your mouths made was synchronized yet erratic, soft yet intense. A heat began to fill your core and a daze began to fill your head. You tugged at his armor, hinting to remove it. Sandor complied, breaking the seal that you had made with your lips. After his chest plate and shoulder armor was removed, he looked into your eyes and lovingly wrapped you in his arms placing his forehead softly against yours.

"I want ya all to myself, little bear." You rested your head against his chest and could hear his heart pounding rapidly. After listening to it drum for a few moments you caught his gaze once more.

"Then take me." His deep brown eyes dilated in response and Sandor had a feral gleam in his eye. He reconnected your kiss just as passionately as before. He grabbed the back of your thighs and hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. The light squeeze he gave your ass made you moan slightly. He chuckled and moved his kisses across your face to your neck.

"Are ya sure about this, lass? Once yer in my bed you belong to me." He asked breathily into your ear. His scruff tickled your neck and only adding to the arousal.

"I want you, Sandor Clegane. Make me yours."

A/N: Willing to do a part 2 with this! By request


	2. Chapter 2

The sensual tone in your voice sent Sandor over the edge. He kissed you again and ran his hand up your back and into your hair. He took you over to his bed and sat you on his lap. You could feel him become more excited beneath your smallclothes. The feeling of his stiffened member drove you mad. You had laid with men before but you could tell it was going to be different with Sandor. The way he handled you was different, almost like he was afraid to hurt you and run you away. You started to grind against him impatiently, the hold he had on your hair tightened and he let out a throaty growl.

"Gods, woman! One might confuse ya for a bitch in heat." He laughed as he moved his hands under your dress and grasped your thighs. His calloused hands skimmed over your soft skin making you begin to drip. "I can damn near smell ya from here, lass." He nuzzled his stubbled face into the crook of your neck pushing you past your breaking point.

"I need you to fuck me. Now." You borderline moaned. You felt Sandor twitch beneath you and you knew you struck a chord. He grabbed your hips and flipped you over onto your back. In one swift movement, he threw the skirt of your dress up and kissed along the inside of your thigh. You had never imagined Sandor to be a tease but you weren't complaining.

"Look at how wet I've made ya, little bear." He said as he ran his finger over the soaked fabric. "I can't wait ta taste ya." He looked into your eyes as he looped his fingers around either side of your smallclothes and gently pulled them off. The second he looked into your core he let out a groan and began to kiss your nub. You felt all your nerves awaken as Sandor's tongue flitted erratically over your clit. You couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure escaping you which only made Sandor work even more to bring you to your climax. You finally released when he inserted a digit into you and pumped lovingly. An explosion of colors erupted behind your eyes as you came. Sandor laid a kiss on your folds before raising to stand. You were still panting in complete ecstasy as you watched him undress. You sat up and grabbed hold of his waistband. He grabbed your hands and put them on his cock.

"I'm not waitin' ta have you any longa. Dress, off." You did as he commanded and removed the wine soaked garment, exposing your breasts to the chill of his chamber caused your nipples to stand at attention. This caught Sandor's eye and he couldn't help himself from pouncing on you and taking the little pink bud into his mouth. The things that man could do with his tongue put you in a frenzy. His other hand shot down to undress the rest of his lower half. Once he had freed himself and moved his fingers back to your supple breast and toyed with your nipple.

"Fuck, Sandor! Why do you torture me so?" You gave an exasperated sigh and ran your hands along the outline of his shoulders.

"All in good time, little bear." He kissed you again but this time it was much gentler, more loving, and almost as if he didn't want to miss a moment. You could taste yourself on his lips as you ran your hands from his shoulders down either side of his body and back up to his chest.

"Sandor, please." You were never one to beg but the anticipation was almost painful. He reached down and positioned himself at your opening. You propped your knees up by his sides welcoming the intrusion. His forehead met yours as he pushed into you lightly giving you a moment to adjust to his size. From the moment he entered, he hit all the right places inside making you feel dizzy. His slow rhythm began to pick up as you squirmed beneath him. You could tell he was trying to keep you comfortable and everything he was doing felt amazing, but you wanted the hot, feral fire that you knew was in him. You dragged your nails along his back sending a shiver down his spine. He started to pick up the pace.

You felt like you were about to unravel when you leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Fuck me harder." He grabbed the back of your hair again and pulled, his other hand reaching down to grab your ass. You knew he had more in him that he was afraid to let out. You tried to stay somewhat quiet but your cries of satisfaction kept raising and you finally crumbled. His rhythmic pounds throwing you deeper into pure euphoria. He slowed his pumps as you came down, all the while kissing your neck and cheek.

"What do ya want now, little bear?" You loved that he was at your every command and you wanted him to be complete with you.

"I want more." Sandor gave out a hearty laugh.

"Ya think ya can handle more, lass?"

"I want you to release."

"An' how exactly do ya want that?" He whispered into your ear.

"Flip 'round." Sandor wrapped his one arm around your back as he used the other to turn you both over. You sat straight up, letting him inspect every inch of your body. His grip on your thighs was strong and you could tell he was holding back. You started rocking back and forth, feeling his cock rubbing your spot and reigniting the fire inside of you. Sandor ran his hands through his hair and through his head back, groaning.

"Seven Hells, woman. Where did ya learn that?" He grabbed your thighs again as he watched you bounce on his hips. He took hold of one of your breasts and began to play with your nipple making you gasp and moan. You could tell he was enjoying himself, the noises he made were becoming more feral by the second. He sat up and placed a firm grip on your ass. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck and kissed him with no control. He began humping in unison with you and you could feel your release coming quickly. Your tongues danced as he let out a sigh and thrusted into you with all his length causing you to whimper in orgasm as he spilled his seed into you. You stayed that way for a while, panting and kissing, a web of sweat and lust. You placed your head on Sandor's shoulder, his arms wrapped around your back and his hands ran up and down the length of your spine.

"Stay." He tried to whisper but you still jumped. You pulled back to look at him. The sadness that you saw in his eyes earlier was gone. Replaced with longing and what you only thought could be, love. You had never been asked that before, your heart ached at his request.

"Of course." He grabbed your face and planted one last kiss on your lips before laying you both down for the night.

You awoke the next morning almost hanging off the bed. Sandor was sprawled out next to you, his arm still caught beneath you. The sun was just starting to rise prompting you to get up and get to work. You put your wine stained dress back on before turning back to Sandor to tell him goodbye, only to find him already wake and watching you.

"Mornin'." He grumbled as he gave you a once over, biting his lip.

"Good morning." You smiled back at him. He reached for your hand, which you gave him, and pulled you back into his bed. Immediately, you began kissing him, thanking the gods last night wasn't just a drunken exchange. "I need to get ready for work." You began to get up when Sandor's hands found your hips and pulled you back into his warm embrace.

"I'll come find ya tonight." You loved his assertiveness.

"You better." You said snarkily as you gave him a farewell kiss and made for your chambers to change.

The day had been going as usual. After you were changed, you had a bit of food to start the day. You headed out to the courtyard to begin your gardening duties when you were stopped by a pair of knights requesting your attendance in the Great Hall. You knew the wrath of Joffrey would come down eventually. Thankfully, King Robert was a merciful king and was never one to obey orders from his children.

"Lady L/N." King Robert was always the respectful type toward women in the Keep, calling them Lady whether they earned the title or not.

"Your Grace." You curtsied before him politely.

"It has been brought to my attention that you have disgraced a tournament victor. Been told you wouldn't dance. Is this true?" He was still a little drunk from last night's feast, you hoped that would be to your advantage. You glanced to the king's left and noticed the bruised knight that tried to court you. He was standing beside Joffrey's seat, smirking down at you.

"It is true, my lord." You stood strong, you had not committed any crimes.

"And it's also true, you wouldn't let him fuck you?" King Robert rolled his eyes.

"I would not, my lord. He had been cruel to me, he broke the Knights Code of Arms." You looked right into Ser Eyan's eyes as you added the last part. King Robert snapped his head towards the knight angrily.

"Does this woman speak truth, Ser Waynwood?" The knight was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

"Aye, ya Grace. He laid 'ands on the girl, spilled wine on 'er, called 'er daft." You tried not to smile at Sandor's confirmation of the events from the night. In that moment, you had fallen for the Hound.

"Eyan of House Waynwood. I renounce your title of Knight of the Seven Kingdoms and exile you from King's Landing! Everyone begone now! I need sleep!" King Robert bellowed.

"But Father! She disrespected a knight and champion in front of the entire feast! She deserves punishment!" Joffrey's face was redder than you had ever seen. You did your best not to chuckle at his tantrum. King Robert's head was in his hands, likely trying to release his gnawing headache.

"Quiet, Joffrey!" The hall fell silent. "You are relieved of your gardening duties and will be appointed chambermaid to Princess Myrcella." Again, you fought back the urge to smile, Myrcella was a delightful girl and you knew it would be no difficult task to be her chambermaid. Before Joffrey could whine again, King Robert dismissed everyone officially from the hall. Eyan Wyanwood's stance diminished as he talked in hushed tones to Joffrey, likely requesting a pardon for his actions. Joffrey stormed out of the hall without giving the ex-knight an answer. Jamie Lannister approached Waynwood, took him by the arm and escorted him out of the Keep.

"Clegane, L/N." You and Sandor turned to face the king. "We leave for Winterfell by the week's end. Make sure the prince and princess are prepared." With a nod, King Robert left. You and Sandor left the Great Hall, laughing to yourselves.

**A/N: I will be doing a part 3 to this! I am super invested in this relationship now and can't wait to show you guys its depths! **


End file.
